A přišel nový svět
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Jednoho deštivého odpoledne se Sophiin pohled na život otřásl v základech.


**Originál****: **And All the World Made New

**Odkaz: **yuletidetreasure**8**.or**8**g/archive/37/andall.**8**html (Osmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Sholio

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>A PŘIŠEL NOVÝ SVĚT<strong>

.

Osvěžující vítr od La Manche se prohnal drdolem Sophie Aubreyové, kterou dostihl na cestičce k manželově observatoři. Jack jí nikdy nezakázal tam chodit, ale po letech přesvědčování dětí, aby nechaly otcův dalekohled na pokoji, bylo najednou nečekaně složité vystoupat mezi loužemi, přežívajícími po noční bouři, až k malé boudě na pahorku. Jenže Sophie neměla vůbec nic jiného na práci – ráno proseděla nad rodinnými účty, pak dohlédla na domácnost a teď se před ní prostíralo dlouhé volné odpoledne.

Možná poprvé od svatby měla Ashgrove jen pro sebe. Matka i s přítelkyní, paní Morrisovou, odcestovaly nahoru do Woolcombe a děti jely s nimy. Sophie sama to také zamýšlela, ale obchod dostal přednost: očekávala jednoho muže z města, který jí měl přivézt k podpisu jisté dokumenty, jednalo se o manželovy investice. Ona sama detailům tak docela nerozuměla, ale jedno bylo jasné – muž se někde zdržel, a pak ještě jednou, a mamá, která nesnášela zpoždění za všech okolností, trvala na tom, že odjezd proběhne podle plánu. Děti měly zabalená zavazadla, ba i kočár byl najatý, většina služebnictva (dá-li se v jejich případě o nějakém služebnictvu mluvit) už čekala ve Woolcombe a bez něj by rodina byla nucena existovat v podmínkách, jaké její matka nepovažovala za přijatelné. Tudíž Sophie zůstala doma sama a mamá jí tím svým nesmlouvaným tónem slíbila, že za den nebo dva pošle Briggse, aby ji vyzvednul. Zpočátku Sophie byla, přiznejme si, docela vystrašená, ale pak k vlastnímu překvapení zjistila, že jí ticho a klid velmi vyhovují.

Nevešla dovnitř, zůstala stát před rozhlednou a dívala se dolů do přístavu, posetého drobnými, pohybujícími se lodičkami. Z takové dálky nemohla rozeznat jednotlivé muže na palubě, ale manžel by to se svým teleskopem možná dokázal. Nad vodou se přihnaly šedivé mraky a s nečekanou rychlostí žačaly zakrývat slunce.

"Bude pršet," řekla si Sophie pro sebe a přitáhla si šál, přehozený kolem ramenou, blíž k tělu. "Možná mi Ellen udělá šálek čaje, mohla bych si číst u krbu..." Zdálo se téměř troufalé plánovat si celé odpoledne bez dětí, které pořád něco potřebovaly, nebo matky a paní Morrisové, ostrými hlasy pitvajících životy sousedů. Advokát vzkázal, že se k nim nedostane dřív, než zítra ráno, a pomyšlení na poklidný večer strávený v knihovně ji naplňovalo rozpustilým potěšením.

Jakmile se kolem ní rozprskly první kapky, Sophie si uvědomila, že nejspíš podcenila rychlost mraků, vykasala si sukně a spěchala směrem k domu. Ale marně – v okamžiku, kdy vkročila do dvora, měla punčochy do půl lýtek zamazané od bláta, mokré vlasy se jí lepily k hlavě a šál k ramenům. Mohla jen být vděčná, že většina služebnictva je pryč, a doufat, že Ellen se s troškou štěstí nedívá z okna.

Sophie se zarazila: skrz šedivou dešťovou clonu se k ní blížil kůň, podkovy klapaly na kamenném dláždění dvora – advokát přijel dřív, než ho čekala! Sophie se v leknutí a v záchvatu rozpaků zabalila do své promočené šály a divoce zírala do deště, aby jezdce rozpoznala. Ukázalo se, že právník to není – drobná postavička byla zahalená v jezdeckém obleku s dlouhou sukní – takže žena, uvědomila si Sophie s překvapením. Které jenom vzrostlo (a smísilo se s konsternací) když jezdkyně byla identifikována jako nájemnice sestřenky Diany, vdova Clarissa Oakesová.

Sophie ji neznala, ale podle toho, co o té ženě vyprávěly manželovy dopisy – a zejména podle toho, o čem mlčely – si ani nepřála ji poznat. Jednou se setkaly, kdysi u Diana, když se sestřenka výjimečně pokusila napravit pošramocené rodinné vztahy. Byla to trapná návštěva a nijak jí nepomohlo světlovlasé stvoření, sedící tiše s rukama v klíně, které se vyznačovalo tím, že ve chvíli, kdy Sophie málem zapomněla na jeho existenci, promluvilo s poznámkami naprosto nevhodnými do slušné společnosti.

Sophie zpočátku Dianinu novou nájemnici zařadila mezi "prosťáčky", společnost naprosto nevhodnou pro její sestřenku, která si libovala v přátelích stejně bystrých, vášnivých a světaznalých, jako ona sama. Ale jak se nekonečná návštěva táhla dál a dál, Sophie musela svůj názor přehodnotit. Nešlo o to, že by Clarissa konverzaci nerozuměla, ona prostě jen neměla ponětí o společenském vychování a – k Sophiině nemalému roztrpčení – Diana ji nejen neusměrnila, ale dokonce se podle všeho jejími svéráznými způsoby a neomalenými otázkami náramně bavila. Sophie se snažila Clarissu ignorovat do té míry, dokud to připouštěly společenské mravy, ale zjistila, že je na ní něco, co chtě nechtě přitahuje oko – podobně, jako tomu bylo u Diany. Až na to, že Dianina přitažlivost stála na lsti, salónní eleganci a umělém kouzle, zatímco Clarissa působila velmi, velmi... přirozeně, ano, přesně tak – v každém smyslu toho slova. "Něčí levoboček, bez pochyby," pomyslela si Sophie, aniž by přesně věděla, co ten výraz znamená. Přesto, čím víc se snažila Clarissu přehlížet, tím víc ji to světlovlasé dítě na konci Dianina květovaného divanu fascinovalo.

A teď to světlovlasé dítě, ztmavlé a ulízané vodou, šikovně zarazilo koně přímo před Sophií, rozklepanou v dešti zimou. "Dobré ráno!" zvolala Clarissa a seskočila z koně tak elegantně, jako mladá komteska vytáčí piruetu na plese. Jako by si ani nevšimla, že přistála rovnou v kaluži a od bot jí odletěly dva cákance špinavé vody. "To je ale deštíček, co říkáte?"

Sophie zamrkala, aby setřásla kapky vody, usazené na řasách. "Myslím, že je velmi..." nedokázala najít jedinou pozitivní věc, kterou by dodala, a tak se odmlčela.

Clarissa jako by si Sophiiných rozpaků z toho mrzutého deště ani nevšimla. Shodila kapuci a její tváře, červené zimou a vzrušením, Sophii připomněly, že ona sama je promoklá na kost. Nesnesitelné. "Diana mě učila jezdit," vysvětlila Clarissa. Poplácala koně po vlhkém nose. "Požádala jsem ji, jestli si můžu tady hnědku na chvilku půjčit a prozkoumat trochu okolí."

"Prozkoumat?" opakovala Sophie, pro kterou cestování představovalo nutné zlo, nezbytné k dopravě z jednoho místa na druhé, které holt člověk musí vydržet, ale nikdy si ho nebude užívat. "Přece nechcete říct, že jste sem přijela až z Barham Down – takovou dálku, žena, a úplně sama?" Nad takovým nápadem zůstával rozum stát – no, Diana by to udělala, samozřejmě, ale Diana neměla všech pět pohromadě.

"Ale jistě – ale ne, ty ubožátko, já tě tady nechávám stát ve vodě, to mě tak mrzí," druhá část věty nepatřila Sophii, ale koni. "Musíš být příšerně unavená. Lady Aubrey, nebudete to pokládat za nevychovanost, když ji zavedu do stáje?"

Sophie si uvědomila, že pořád ještě stojí venku, že nechává hosta promoknout na kůži – co by si pomyslela mamá? "Ne, ne, kam zmizel ten Hawker? Postará se vám o koně. Hawkere – "

Než čeledína našly, byly na půl cestě ke stájím. Vynořil se z deště, krátce se zadíval na svoji zmoklou, ucouranou paní a rychle odvrátil oči. "No pozdrav pánbu, slečno, tohle si vodstonají – jak jste tam byla dlouho? Já vám ji vemu, tak, a je to – pěkně ji vypulíruju, žádnej strach, a –" Zašilhal stranou a pilně se vrátil ke své práci.

"Děkuji, Hawkere," řekla Sophie upjatě, otočila se na podpatku a zamířila k domu, se svým nezvaným hostem za patami. Déšť je vytrvale smáčel, někde nad nimi oblohu pročísl blesk a Sophie proti své vůli vyjekla, když se ozval hrom a zachvěl se vzduch.

Clarissa vykřikla také, ale jediný pohled Sophii sdělil, že se vůbec nebojí: oči jí v mlhavém, šedém světle jen svítily a když si všimla, že se Sophie dívá jejím směrem, široce se usmála a popadla ji za ruku. "Já si nemyslím – " začala Sophie, ale pak Clarissa zatáhla a společně se rozběhly k domu. Jenže Sophie si zapomněla vykasat sukně a těžká, vodou nacucaná látka by jí málem podrazila nohy – kdyby ji včas nezachytila Clarissina drobná, ale překvapivě silná paže. Za okamžik už stály v hale, smály se, lapaly po dechu a voda z nich jen crčela.

"Ne – neběžela jsem od té doby, co jsem byla malá holka." Sophie se předklonila, opřela se dlaněmi o kolena a prudce oddechovala. Vidět tohle mamá, měla by z ní smrt. A stejně se nemohla přestat usmívat, dokonce ani když se jí v ústech nedopatřením ocitl mokrý pramen vlasů.

"Cvičení prospívá lymfatické soustavě a vrací tělesné šťávy do rovnováhy, jak říká Stephen." Clarissa zamířila hlouběji do domu a v jejích stopách se táhla šmouha vody a bláta. Sophie zděšeně otevřela ústa a rozběhla se za ní, ale zarazila se, když Clarissa odněkud ze svých sukní vytáhla obrovskou jezdeckou pistoli a položila ji na zavřený malířský stolek.

"To s sebou jistě vozíte jen pro výstrahu, že ano?" Sophie upírala oči na zbraň, smrtelně vážně, asi jako když se člověk dívá na neznámého hada a přemýšlí, z jaké blízkosti ten druh tak uštkne a jestli se v ní náhodou nenachází.

"Ale kdepak, je nabitá a připravená. Napadlo mě, že bych na blatech mohla potkat lupiče nebo jiné zpustlíky." Nezdálo se, že by ji ta představa obzvláště trápila.

"Oh," udělala Sophie a jímaly ji mdloby.

"Musím ji vyčistit, nebo se do ní dá rez. Je půjčená od Diany."

"Ale ne v salonu, pro lásku boží!" Sophie zalapala po dechu a rychle se rozhlédla po nějakém hadru, kterým by pistoli podložila, neboť špinavá voda se nebezpečně přiblížila k matčině kolekci orientálního porcelánu.

Porcelán i Sophii zachránila Ellen Prattová, která se právě v té chvíli vynořila z kuchyně, s rukama od mouky a ústy staženými do šokovaného 'O'. Následovalo několik dlouhých okamžiků nervózního pobíhání a poté odeslání Clarissy do jedné z nepoužívaných ložnic, kde se měla převléknout do Sophiiných šatů – sice se v nich úplně ztratila, ale zato byly suché a tudíž dokonale vyhovující. Sophie sama převzala od Ellen komínek vyžehleného prádla, odebrala se do svého pokoje a hospodyni poslala zatopit v krbu a postavit na čaj.

Sophie neměla ponětí, jak se k pití čaje s paní Oakesovou správně obléci. Za normálních okolností by jí mamá s chirurgickou přesností vybrala právě ty šaty, které by nejlépe komunikovaly její postoj k návštěvnici. Ona sama už dávno pochopila, že její volby se setkávají jen s kritikou a že bude snazší v případech, kdy na tom záleželo, nechat matku, aby jí garderóbu vybrala podle svého uvážení.

Nakonec usoudila, že na tom vlastně nesejde. Mamá je pryč, a i když se od Ellen určitě dozví veškeré detaily, rodina přece na Dianu zanevřela, a není tedy nutné snažit se vlichotit se její nájemnici. Rozhodla se pro modrý mušelín a ten tmavý vlněný šál, který jí Jack přivezl z nějaké země, jejíž jméno ani nedokázala vyslovit, a doufala, že ve zvoleném modelu působí jako usedlá, vyrovnaná matka od rodiny, kterou by ani ve snu nenapadlo prohánět se v dešti po dvoře. Jejímu účesu nebylo pomoci, tak si jenom stáhla vlasy, aby nepřekážely. Snad s nimi zmůže víc, až uschnou.

Clarissa seděla v salonu, ale její pistole zmizela z dohledu. (Sophie se později dozvěděla, že zatímco se paní Oakesová oblékala, Ellen zbraň odstranila do stájí, kde ji převzal Hawker.) Clarissa tedy seděla jako pravá dáma – až na to, že nečekala na hostitelku a čaj si nabídla sama. Ellen taky mohla zůstat a obsloužit nás, pomyslela si Sophie rozmrzele.

"Pořád prší; dívala jsem se z okna, taková vichřice se jen tak nevidí." Clarissa se ni nesměle usmála. Bezstarostná veselost ji opustila – venku v dešti se cítila ve svém živlu, ale zde v salonu, na tradičně ženské půdě, navzdory svému tichému, nenápadnému vystupování působila stejně nepatřičně, jako by působil Jack Aubrey. Sophie si nemohla nevšimnout, že její vlasy zůstaly rozpuštěné, padaly jí na čelo a na ramena, zkroucené, nasáklé vodou a zbarvené do tmavě medového odstínu, který se ve světle ohně hezky leskl.

Sophie otočila hlavu a – jelikož po Ellen nebylo ani slechu – nalila si pro sebe čaj. "Jsem tady úplně sama, víte," sdělila návštěvě, horečně hledajíc námět ke konverzaci. "Mamá a děti odjely do Woolcombe."

"Já vím," odvětila Clarissa, a když Sophie překvapeně zvedla oči, dodala: "Zaslechla jsem od Dianiných přátel, že vaše matka není doma. Odpusťte, že to tak říkám, ale nemá mě právě v oblibě. Nikdy bych sem nepřišla, kdyby tady byla. Bylo by mi to nepříjemné – a hádám, že vám také."

Sophie nechápala, proč by Clarisse mělo záležet na tom, zda se cítí příjemně – přece se sotva znaly. Ale stejně od ní bylo velice zdvořilé, že si vzpomněla. "A jak se máte v Barham Down, všechno v pořádku?" zeptala se a usrkla chladnoucího čaje.

"Tak v pořádku, jak jen může být. Dítě – " zarazila se a Sophie stiskla rty. Viděla, jak Clarissa sklopila oči a zaměstnala se mícháním cukru ve svém čaji. Nebylo moudré zmiňovat Brigid před mamá a Clarissa nejspíš musela předpokládat, že se o ní nesmí mluvit ani před Sophií.

K vlastnímu překvapení si uvědomila, že to tak není. Vinu za Brigid dávala výhradně Dianě, Clarisse nevyčítala nic, neboť bylo známo, že chladná matka dokáže zničit dítě. Za to Clarissa nemůže, ať si mamá myslí, co chce, a Sophie se snažila najít vhodný způsob, jak to říct. Jenomže správná slova se ne a ne dostavit, a tak prostě položila Clarisse ruku na koleno, jako by konejšila některou ze svých sester.

Šedýma očima problesklo leknutí a překvapení, pak Sophiinu ruku na okamžik stiskly prsty, nyní už suché a teplé, ale drobné a přitom silné, naprosto nepodobné prstům jejích sester. V příští vteřině už Clarissiny nádherně pohyblivé ruce zase objímaly šálek s čajem. Sophie se odtáhla a cítila se podivně provinile, jako by se dopustila něčeho špatného, i když nevěděla čeho. Rychle se ukryla pod pláštěm mrazivě chladné zdvořilosti. "Ellen vám dá nějaké vlásničky, hřebeny a ty další drobnosti, kdybyste chtěla," řekla s významným pohledem na Clarissinu hřívu.

"Oh, už mi je přinesla, ale nemám zájem. Rozpuštěné vlasy dřív uschnou a já bych se nerada vracela na Barham Down s mokrou hlavou."

Sophie si nemohla pomoct, v hlavě se jí okamžitě vynořila živý obraz: Clarissa se na koni žene přes blata, dlouhé vlasy rozevláté ve větru, zlaté odlesky slunečních paprsků – zrovna jako Diana zamlada, jen bez jejích jestřábích očí. S potěšením z té představy se mísila stejná provinilost, jaká poznamenala ten kradmý dotek ruky před chvílí – Sophie cítila, jak jí hoří uši a srdce jako by se jí maličko rozpustilo. "Může pršet ještě celé hodiny, déšť zatím vůbec neustává."

"Já vím," kývla Clarissa. "Nechtěla jsem se k vám tak vnutit; měla jsem nejdřív vzkázat. Možná poslat psaníčko – tak se to správně dělá?"

Sophie se zasmála. "Podle toho, co máte na mysli – návštěvy, nebo namlouvání?"

Jen vtipkovala, přirozeně, ale Clarissa se před odpovědí na okamžik zarazila. "Návštěvy, samozřejmě. Bylo by ode mne velmi drzé, kdybych vás požádala, zda si smím prohlédnout váš domov? Ještě jsem tady nebyla a anglické venkovské usedlosti jsou mi v podstatě neznámé."

"Copak nejste Angličanka?" podivila se Sophie. Nevšimla si ani francouzského přízvuku, ani španělských rysů.

"Oh, ano, ano; pocházím z Anglie, kdysi jsem žila na místě ne nepodobném Barham Down, ale tolik času jsem strávila na moři, že už jsem téměř všechno zapomněla."

Sophie se v jejím tónu nějak nedokázala vyznat. "Ale náš dům je úplně obyčejný, dokonce ani není tak velký, jako ten Dianin."

"Přesto by mě zajímal. Velice ráda bych si jej prohlédla."

Nevyhovět hostovu přání, Sophie by si připadala jako prachmizerná hostitelka. Odložila tedy svůj šálek s čajem a začala Clarissu provádět po Ashgroveské chalupě. Jak si všimla už tenkrát u Diany, Clarissa opravdu neměla velký smysl pro konvenci: toužila stejně mocně spatřit kuchyně jako salony a projevila takovou fascinaci přípravnou jídel, že úplně vykolejila Ellen Prattovou, která přestala drhnout hrnce a rozčileně odešla.

"Mě nejvíce zajímá, jak věci fungují, jak se co dělá," vysvětlovala Clarissa Sophii, zatímco stoupaly po schodech do patra. "Stephen – chci říct, doktor Maturin, ke mně byl v tomto směru mimořádně laskavý. Skoro pořád se mi věnoval, všechno mi trpělivě vysvětloval, i když mu má společnost bezpochyby musela připadat ukrutně nudná. Já totiž nejsem moc sečtělá, víte."

Sophie tohle sousto pomalu přežvykovala, zatímco procházely dětskou hernou. Mamá a paní Morrisová se nikterak netajily svými názory na poměr mezi paní Oakesovou a doktorem Maturinem, paní Oakesovou a Jackem Aubreyem, a příležitostně také Jackem Aubreyem a doktorem Maturinem. Sophie svého manžela znala a o jeho vztahu k ženám – když už ne ke Stephenovi – si nedělala nejmenší iluze; ale na druhou stranu, kdyby se Clarissa opravdu dopouštěla s jejím chotěm nějakých necudností, nebude k ní snad chodit na návštěvu.

"Dětem se v tomto domě určitě musí líbit," prohlásila Clarissa a znovu přitáhla Sophiinu pozornost. Vyhlížela z okna přes deštěm smáčený dvůr, z profilu tenká jako šindel. Tvář měla odvrácenou a Sophie si tak mohla – bohužel či bohudík – podrobně prohlédnout vlhké prstýnky medových vlasů, stáčející se na dlouhé, štíhlé šíji.

"Doufám, že ano." I když se Sophie stále ještě nerozhodla, co si o návštěvnici vlastně myslí, Clarissin tichý hlas pohnul jejím soucitným srdcem. "Vaše dětství bylo... nešťastné?" Dovolila si opatrnou otázku a přistoupila o krok blíž.

Clarissa téměř neznatelně pokrčila rameny. "Pochybuji, že by se nějak vymykalo z průměru, i když samozřejmě nemám s čím srovnávat." Okamžik ještě zírala na dvůr, nastavovala tvář svěžímu, vlhkému větru. Pak se obrátila k Sophii, líce zarudlé zimou nebo pohnutím, oči otevřené a podivně zranitelné. "Smím k vám být upřímná, Lady Aubrey?"

Sophie si pomyslela, že ona sama musí být rudá jako jablíčko. "Neříkejte mi tak, prosím vás; vždyť nejsem; zůstaňme u Sophie, obyčejné Sophie."

"Obyčejné? Ani zdaleka." Clarissa se slabě pousmála, odstoupila od okna – nynější ostýchavost podivně neladila s její minulou sebedůvěrou. Sophie si znovu připomněla, jak na ni působila v salonu – zarytě odhodlaná a přitom nejistá. "Plavila jsem se s vaším mužem, víte – "

Sophie ztuhla. "Prosím, o tom nemluvme."

"Oh, urazila jsem vás; omlouvám se. Často se lidí dotknu – i když nechtěně." Zuby zakousnuté do rtu, Clarissa vztáhla ruce a vzala do nich Sophiinu dlaň. Sophie se neodtáhla, dokonce ani když Clarissa palcem lehce pohladila pulsující tepnu na jejím zápěstí. "Jen jsem chtěla říct, že máme společné známé, a že vašemu manželovi a doktoru Maturinovi vděčím za mnohé. Tak ráda bych byla vaší přítelkyní, Sophie, i když jsem zavázaná i Dianě. Vím, že je mezi vámi zlá krev, ale přesto bych si přála být vaší přítelkyní."

V jasných, šedých, doširoka otevřených očích se zračila upřímnost. Sophina ruka zůstávala v jemném, ale nesmlouvavém sevření a ona měla pocit, jako by stála nad propastí – jediný špatný krok a zřítí se dolů. "Ano," odpověděla, "jistě," a cítila, jak se jí pod nohama drolí okraj římsy. "Ano, můžeme být přítelkyněmi; Dianu vám nezazlívám." Můj manžel, to je možná jiná věc, dodala si v duchu pro sebe.

Ruce se sevřely o něco pevněji a pak byly pryč, poslední prst přejel po její dlani a pak Sophiina kůže ochladla.

Pokračovaly do herny, teď těsně bok po boku, Sophie v daleko lepším rozmaru, než by předpokládala. Ukazovala věci, které Jack přivezl ze vzdálených zemí. Clarissa se nijak zvlášť nezajímala o sklo ani porcelán, ale zastavila se, aby obdivovala hodinový stroj v hale, jehož ozubená kolečka se ve slabém světle kovově leskla.

"Začínám chápat, proč jste si rozuměla se Stephenem."

Clarissa zvedla oči a pousmála se. "Oh, kdepak, vůbec nejsem jako on. Myslím, že se přemáhal, aby mi udělal radost."

V hale byla téměř úplná tma, odlesky mosazného strojku se odrážely v Clarissiných očích. Z nějakého důvodu šero dodávalo iluzi soukromí – jako by neexistovalo služebnictvo, ani ta druhá. Sophie nedokázala vysvětlit proč, ale když Clarissa udělala krok vpřed, ona sama se se neodtáhla. Druhá žena byla drobná, musela téměř zaklonit hlavu, aby Sophii viděla do očí. Díky tomu se zdálo, jako by Sophie měla z nějakého důvodu navrch. Proto neustoupila, i když se Clarissa ocitla mnohem hlouběji v jejím osobním prostoru, než by dobré mravy připouštěly u letmých známých. Ještě jeden krok a musely by se dotknout.

"Jistě jste po cestě hladová," řekla Sophie vysokým, jasným hlasem. "Na večeři se zdržíte, samozřejmě?"

"Přece ještě nemůže být tolik hodin."

Nebylo; ale stejně si v salonu daly lehčí jídlo. Ellen přinesla, co posbírala po kuchyni – chleba, pár kousků sýra, studené kuře. Seděly blízko u sebe a jejich lokty se příležitostně srazily, když obě zároveň natáhly ruce, jedna pro cukr, druhá pro trochu marmelády.

A Sophie znovu cítila, jak se jí drolí půda pod nohama. Normálně její život naplňovala jistota, byl přihrádkou, do které ji zasunuly mamá a společnost. Ale teď, jak by řekl Jack, plula v nezmapovaných vodách bez kompasu a bez sextantu.

"Musím jí říct, aby už šla," pomyslela si, ale Clarissa ve světle ohně vypadala tak hrozně mladě, jako děvčátko s příšerně starýma očima. Pomalu schnoucí vlasy se stáčely v tenkých, pokroucených pramíncích kolem její tváře. "Je docela pěkná," napsal jednou Jack v dopise; a opravdu byla, i když podle Sophie působila spíš jako hezké děvče ze sirotčince, na rozdíl od zdravím kypících, pohledných a statných mladých žen, s nimiž se jinak stýkala. Dcer známých Sophiiny matky.

Děti matčiných známých – ale měla nějaké v_lastní _přátele? Ta myšlenka ji vyvedla z rovnováhy, ale zamaskovala to diskrétním odkašláním a aby se nějak zaměstnala, rychle si namazala ještě jeden vdoleček máslem. Nicméně – s kým vlastně trávila svůj čas? Mamá měla přátele, stejně tak její manžel – ale co ona? Celé dny se točila kolem dětí. A doprovázela matku po návštěvách k postarším známým a vzdáleným příbuzným. Mohla pěkně sedět a povídat si s jejich dcerami a snachami o dětech a – o něco ostýchavěji – o mužích; ale nenapadal ji nikdo, kdo by vychystal bryčku, jen aby mohl strávit odpoledne se Sophií Aubrey.

Nikdo až na tuhle ženu-děvčátko, která se s ní teď hřála u krbu, kterou ani pořádně neznala – a která přijela přes blata, aby ji navštívila.

Ellen odnesla použitý čajový servis. Za okny svět pořád ještě šedivěl závojem hustého deště a pošmourný den začal pohlcovat soumrak. Ellen rozžala lampu a přinesla každé skleničku klaretu na dobré trávení.

"Obávám se, že si u vás budu muset vyprosit nocleh," řekla Clarissa.

"Bude mít Diana obavy? Měla bych poslat vzkaz? "

"Ne; ona je pryč často a nikdy se neomlouvá. I když vím, že nejsme ve stejném postavení, pokud mohu říct, nedívá se na mě z patra – myslím, že by jí nevadilo, kdybych se občas zařídila po svém."

Z nějakého důvodu jí těmi slovy připomněla Jacka – Jacka Aubreyho, který se na moři zařizuje úplně a naprosto po svém. Sophie pila málokdy a alkohol ji brzy zahřál v břiše a nepatrně jí rozpálil tváře. Snažila se vymyslet nějaké nové téma k rozhovoru, ale zatímco během večeře konverzace vesele plynula, teď jako by se jí slova vykouřila z hlavy. Pokoj se zdál příliš malý, příliš horký; ovívala se rukou, ale zapomněla, že v ní drží sklenku, a málem si zničila šaty vínem.

Clarissa jí skleničku jemně vyprostila z prstů a odložila ji na stůl. "Vy moc často nepijete, to vidím," řekla tiše, téměř něžným hlasem. Sophie zamrkala a zjistila, že ji Clarissa pozoruje, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Její oči byly zvlněnou hladinou šedých odstínů, které se měnily a přelévaly, stejně jako plameny ohně.

"Moc se sestřence nepodobáte."

"V to doufám," vypálila Sophie bez přemýšlení – a zrudla do šarlatova.

Clarissa ji pořád ještě držela za ruku, i když sklenka s vínem dávno stála zapomenutá na stolku. Po krátkém zaváhání Clarissa opatrně vztáhla ruku a konečky prstů přejela po Sophiině zčervenalé tváři, jemně jako pramen vlasů v mírném vánku.

Sophie se zachvěla.

Prsty s největší opatrností zkoumaly rysy její tváře, jako to prý někdy dělávají slepí; až na to, že Clarissiny oči byly otevřené – potemnělé a obrovské, se zornicemi tak rozšířenými, že duhovka tvořila jen tenký stříbrný prstýnek kolem. Sophie se ani nepohnula, nedokázala by se pohnout; zadrhl se jí dech, když drobné prstíky přejížděly po její čelisti, lícní kosti, jemné kůži pod uchem. Odhrnovaly pramínky vlasů, které unikly z jejích sponek. Clarissiny ruce byly křehké a chladné a Sophie měla pocit, jako by za sebou nechávaly stopu – jako kapky vody na skle, kam dopadl déšť.

Ještě pořád se nemohla pohnout. Palčivé vědomí, že Ellen by mohla kdykoliv vstoupit vybičovalo její smysly k maximální pozornosti – slyšela, jak dvě patra pod ní v umývárně nádobí šplouchá voda a tlumeně rachotí pánve. V krbu hlasitě zapraskal oheň, Sophie sebou trhla a Clarissa zašeptala "ššš," jako by si myslela, že to leknutí způsobila ona. "Ššš, ššš," vzala Sophiinu tvář do svých drobných, čtvercových dlaní.

V té chvíli se kouzlo zlomilo, neboť právě takhle brával její tvář do dlaní Jack, objímal ji svýma velkýma, mozolnatýma rukama námořníka. Sophie se prudce odtrhla, snažila se vzpamatovat se a když otočila hlavu zpátky ke druhé ženě, Clarissa seděla zrovna tak spořádaně, jako tenkrát u Diany – ruce složené v klíně, záda rovná jako pravítko – úplná pastorova dcera.

Sophie nevěděla, co říct – po pravdě, nevěděla ani, co přesně se stalo. Vícekrát zaslechla (a ne zcela pochopila), že muži na moři někdy vyhlédavají jeden druhého, ale nikdy nic podobného neslyšela o ženách. Alespoň tedy známí její matky o ničem takovém nemluvili. Možná tedy Clarissiny záměry pochopila špatně... _Taková otevřená povaha, navíc nikdy nedostala společenské vychování, jak sama říká, _pomyslela si Sophie, když lehce rozklepanou ruku nesla klaret ke rtům. _Možná se jen snaží být přátelská a já si všechno vykládám úplně špatně._

"Omlouvám se," pronesla Clarissa a Sophie zvedla hlavu. Šedé oči byly sklopené a ona si na moment přála znovu mít před sebou tu nekonečnou paletu jemných odstínů.

"Nic se nestalo," odpověděla a bez rozmýšlení dopila své víno. Když vstala, podlaha se ní zhoupla. Jídlo, pití, náhlé horko a únava z pobytu na dešti ji přemohly a ona se zapotácela. Pokoj se s ní chviličku točil, ale pak už u ní stála Clarissa a brala ji za loket. "Myslím, že si možná půjdu odpočinout," řekla Sophie. Zvykla si, po narození posledního dítěte, zdřímnout si kdykoliv se naskytla příležitost.

"Samozřejmě, jistě. Dovolte, abych vám pomohla." Podpíraná Clarissinou paží vystoupala po schodech.

Ellen její zvyky znala a velká postel v ložnici už byla rozestlaná. Clarissa jí pomohla posadit se a Sophie zahanbeně svěsila hlavu. "Omlouvám se vám, Clarisso, tak ohromně mě to mrzí; jaká jsem to strašná hostitelka, opiju se a vy mi musíte pomáhat do postele!"

"Byla to jen sklenka vína." Clarissa si klekla, aby jí pomohla zout boty, s obratností a jistotou člověka, zvyklého pečovat o malé dítě – což u Diany bezpochyby dělala. "Sama bych si nepomyslela, že na vás bude mít takový účinek. Jsem zvyklá na Dianu, ta si dává půl lahve před spaním a popíjí i přes den, pokud tedy není v plánu hon na lišku – to nepije, aby, jak říká, neměla otupělý mozek."

Sophie se tiše zasmála. "Život s ní musí být těžký."

"Těžký?" Clarissa se zdála upřímně překvapená. "Ale kdepak, ani v nejmenším. Mám Dianu ráda a doufám, že ona mne také. Je nešťastná a dům je rozlehlý, ale nevidím důvod, abych si stěžovala – tedy až na to, že se mi občas stýská po moři. Smím si vzít váš šál?"

"Díky," zamumlala Sophie a zavrtala se do polštářů, zatímco Clarissa odešla pověsit šál. "Strašlivě mě to mrzí – potřebuju si jen na chviličku lehnout, vyspat se z toho vína, rozumíte." Zívnutí na celé kolo se pokusila zmírnit na úroveň společensky přijatelného kníknutí.

K jejímu překvapení se Clarissa vrátila zpátky k posteli a posadila se na kraj. "Prosím, přestaňte se omlouvat. Jsem ráda, že jsem přišla. Báječně jsem se bavila a těším se, že si večer zase popovídáme." Oproti svému obvykle poklidnému vystupování působila nervózně, její ruce si střídavě pohrávaly se sukní a kradmo uhlazovaly přikrývku.

"Mohla byste – " Sophie zase zívla na plná ústa. "Můžete říct Ellen, aby vám odestlala postel; zkuste ložnici děvčat, pochybuji totiž, že by pokoje pro hosty byly v použitelném stavu."

"Já budu docela spokojená tady, samozřejmě jestli vy nejste proti. Říkala jste, že můžeme být přítelkyně."

Sophie zamrkala; ve své opojenosti nedokázala přesně pochopit, na co se Clarissa ptá, nebo přinejmenším co všechno tou otázkou myslí. "Ano, samozřejmě, že jsme přítelkyně."

Clarissa neodpověděla, místo toho vstala a stáhla si boty. Sophii musela na okamžik klesnout víčka, protože v příští chvíli už se pohnuly přikrývky a ucítila za sebou hřejivé tělo, které pod ně vklouzlo.

Sophie ospale zamrkala a přímo před sebou uviděla známé šedivé oči, které ji teď pozorovaly ze vzdálenosti tak nepatrné, že na tváři cítila Clarissin dech a její světlé vlasy, rozhozené na polštáři, jí polechtaly ucho.

Musela viditelně strnout, protože Clarissa zvedla ruce, položila jí dlaň na rameno a polehoučku, jako by konejšila koně, řekla: "Odejdu, jestli si přeješ."

"Ne," zašeptala Sophie, se vší osamělostí kapitánovy ženy v hlase. "Ne. Zůstaň."

Světlá hříva se sklonila, tvář se dotkla tváře a Clarissina hlava se zabořila do oblouku Sophiina krku. Její tiché oddechování rozfoukávalo jemné vlasy na Sophiině zátylku a Sophie se chvěla, když ji Clarissa objala pažemi a držela ji tak, jako ji nedržel nikdo od té doby, co Jack naposledy odjel z domu, a rty, které líbaly její krk, byly nekonečně něžné.

Byla překonána poslední bariéra; Sophie udělala poslední krok, který ještě zbýval, útes byl pryč a ona letěla, paže sevřené kolem Clarissina drobného těla, tvář zabořenou do zlatých vlasů, pevně se držela, zatímco ji drobné ruce hladily, objímaly – dávaly si navzájem útěchu, znovu a znovu dokud obě neusnuly, tak zaklíněné jedna do druhé, že by nikdo nedokázal říct kde Sophie končila a Clarissa začínala.

**ooooo**

_Ustal déšť a přišel nový svět,_

_ňadra Jara rozechvělá v něžné dlani_

_vždy čerstvá rosa tam, kam Léto tisklo ret_

_jak kapky v stéblech trávy za svítání._  
>- Spisy Sophie Aubrey, sebrané Brigid Maturin (1858)<p>

Podívej se i na další úryvky básniček od mami, související s naší diskuzí vloni v únoru. Ve světle tvých teorií, o nichž jsme mluvily, tě nejspíš požádám, abys zvážila, zda nevynechat ze svého sborníku jisté verše osobnější povahy, alespoň dokud nebudu mít příležitost promluvit si s Fan; má v těchto věcech daleko větší cit, byly si s mami mnohem bližší, když jsme byly malé. Prosím, Bridie, když na nic jiného, mysli alespoň na renomé rodiny.  
>- z dopisu Charlotte Raines, rozené Aubrey, "sestřence" Brigid Maturin, 1856<p>

Myslím, že renomé rodiny, abych tě citovala, se docela dobře ochrání samo; dospělo do věku, kdy už nepotřebuje chůvu, vyrostlo z dětských botiček a tudíž nevidím důvod, proč s ním nadále jednat jako s nemluvnětem. Alespoň předpokládám – životní cykly věcí jako jsou rodinná renomé znám pouze velmi okrajově, neboť tati ani já jsme nikdy neměli nutkání se s nimi sbližovat, jak dobře víš. Mimochodem, buď tak hodná a předej přiložený preparát panu Littletonovi z Královské akademie; věřím, že se jedná o dosud neznámý druh motýla, který by měl shledat poměrně významným.

- z odpovědi Brigid Maturin

**KONEC**


End file.
